


Chicago-PD-Season8-Burgstead

by SlytherinPrincess926



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: burgstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrincess926/pseuds/SlytherinPrincess926
Summary: #Burgstead
Relationships: Kim Burgess/Jay Halstead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Jay’s P.O.V  
It was just a normal day in Intelligence. Well as normal as it could get. Hailey still wasn’t back yet, and the stuff with Kevin was finally settling down. Voight has been putting Kim and I as partners for most of the assignments. I’m trying to make the most of it. I know she hasn’t had the best of luck when it comes with partners getting thrown around between Kevin, Roman, Al, Antonio, and then being left in limbo. I’m trying to be there for her, but I know I won’t be able to live up to Antonio. Whereas I’ve only really had Erin and Hailey.  
I don’t think Hailey’s coming back anytime soon, and if so what would that mean for us. She’s been turning into Voight more and more. I get that she has a history; everyone does. I’m afraid that she will come back, and expect that something between the two of us will become something. I just have had time to think of her a lot and why I think that I like her. She’s a lot like Erin which scares me. I don’t want to be with her just because she’s a replacement for Erin. Then, there is… Ring… hold up it’s my phone.

“Hello this is Detective Halstead” I said as a default. After 7 plus years of being a cop it becomes second nature.  
“Hi this is Moira Green from Child Protective Services I hope it wouldn’t be a bother if I could have a couple minutes of your time.” CPS? Why the hell is CPS calling me? I walk into one of the break rooms for privacy.  
“Sure is this about one of my cases?” That had to be it right. I mean why else would they be calling.   
“No it is not, have you ever heard of a Melanie Walker?” Why did that name sound familiar?  
“I’m not sure the name sound familiar, but you have to understand that I come across a lot of people and names on the job. What is this about?” Why did that name sound familiar?  
“Detective, Ms. Walker died in a car crash yesterday afternoon, and your phone number was engraved on a bracelet that was worn by her two year old daughter.” Daughter? Why would she put my phone number on her daughter?”  
“We are running her DNA to hopefully find her father, but until then we are highly packed at all of the foster homes, and there is nowhere for her to go. We were wondering if you would be able to watch her while we track down her father.” They want to leave me with a kid.  
“Why would you leave a complete random person with a child?” Like really.  
“Detective, we know your history of volunteering for multiple different organizations, some involving children. We also know that you have a flawless record. We know that this blunt, but did you ever have sexual relations with Ms. Walker?” What the he….wait that’s where I knew the name isn’t it. She was my only one night stand after Erin left, and that was a little more than 3 years ago. That means that there is a chance that I have a daughter. Woah.  
“Yeah. Now that I think about it we had a one night stand about 3 years ago. Do you think that...” I couldn’t finish that sentence; couldn’t say do you think I’m a father out loud.   
“Think you might be the father? Yes. Could you come down to the office so that we can discuss this more thoroughly.” I’ll have to talk to Voight about this, but we don’t have a case today so it should be ok. It’s family.  
“Umm… sure how about 5 tonight I have to talk to my boss.” What do I tell them, but if she’s really my daughter then I will be there for her.  
“That would be great. You can come whenever.”   
“Ok” That was it. The call was over. I feel like I’m going to be sick. I walk back into the squad room, and immediately see Kim giving me a concerned look. I must be looking and feeling the same. I try to give her a smile to calm her. She doesn’t need to worry about me. She just gives me a look saying that I could talk to her about it. We were getting there as partners. She is one of the best, and we understand each other. It’s one of the things that I found I liked when working with her because both Erin and Hailey tried to close off their emotions, but make me deal with mine. Kim and I both try to open up to each other in order to be a solid partnership. I gave her a look that said later and went into Voight’s office.  
“Hey Sarge can I talk to you about something?” He looks up, and even if we haven’t been agreeing for the most part he is still like my father. A part of me was nervous telling him that I might be a father because I wasn’t sure if he would be disappointed. However, I had to tell him in order to get to the office earlier to know for sure.  
“Hey Jay what can I do for you?” He already could tell that Hank knew he was nervous.  
“Umm… well I just got a call from the CPS saying that a two year old child was found with my number on her bracelet, and they think that I might be her father.” He looks at me with an unreadable look.  
“Go… take as much time as you need, and take Burgess with you.” Why Kim? I get that she’s my partner, but why for this.  
“Why do you want me to take Kim?” He just smirked. I hated it when he played games.”  
“You two are partners. You need to learn to rely on each other, and she has her niece. She might be able to help. Now. Go.” I didn’t need to be told twice. I walked out of his office and went right to my desk to get my stuff. While I was getting my things I sent a look to Kim to tell her that they were leaving. She seemed to understand because she started to pack up. When we were finally in the car she finally spoke.  
“Jay what’s going on. Where are we going? Are you ok?” She always cared about everyone else. That made me smile for probably the first time since that call.  
“We’re going to the CPS office, and I’m not sure how I’m feeling. Before you ask this isn’t for a case. This is about the call I took before.” The one thing that came out of this was that I realized that we were getting better at reading each other.  
“Ok so what was the call about.” I might as well tell her everything right. She is my partner now. We got to be open with each other.  
“After Erin left I had a one night stand with someone named Melanie Walker. Today a Moira Green called me from CPS asking if I knew her. It took me a while to remember, but I did.” Now was the harder part talking about her; my possible daughter. I didn’t want to get my hopes up, but I couldn’t help it not when my mind didn't stop thinking about her. I was probably going to continue if I didn’t hear Kim’s soft voice.”  
“Jay” Right back to the story.  
“Oh um well Melanie died in a car crash yesterday evening, and her two year old daughter was not injured, I don’t think she was in the car, but the kid was wearing a bracelet with my phone number engraved in it. That’s why she called me and then we started putting the pieces together. When we get there she wants to compare my DNA to hers just to be sure.” Oh my god I’m rambling; I never ramble. I look over at Kim and I don’t see disgust, but I’m pretty sure she’s still processing.  
“Woah” What did that mean?  
“I can drop you off at your place if you want. You don’t have to come with. Voight just thought that because we’re partners, and you with Zoe which means you’re probably better with kids then I am. What if I drop her?” I’m going to be an awful father. Great so much for not getting my hopes up. I’m already saying I’m her father.  
“Jay I’m not leaving you. We’re partners now, and we got to have each other’s backs whether for work or personal life. Don’t worry about dropping her. Nicole had the same fears before Zoe was born.” How could she calm my nerves so easily. I was gonna say more, but we were basically there so I just turned to her, gave her a smile and said,  
“Thanks” to which she smiled back. We made our way into the building, and up to the front desk. She pointed us in the direction of Moira Green’s office where we were to meet her. When we got to the door I knocked, and we were greeted with an older woman who was dressed in an emerald green blouse with black dress pants. She had a smile that reminded me of my mother.  
“Hello Detective it is very nice to formally meet you.” She shook my hand and then went to Kim.  
“Jay please and this is my partner Detective Kim Burgess.” I said while she was shaking her hand.  
“Right well it’s a pleasure to meet you both. Now I’m going to get right down to it and ask to do a cheek swab so that our lab can hopefully have the results by the time we are done discussing.   
They did the cheek swab, and then she started telling us everything about what they knew about what happened to Melanie and that there were no relatives from Melanie’s side. She also says that my possible daughter’s name is Thea Grace. Then, she goes ahead asking me questions about how I’m going to take care of Thea. Kim is just staying silent. Being silent support. Which I was so grateful for. After what felt like an hour of talking someone came in with what I assumed were the results that would change my life. Moira took them from her and sat back down at her desk to check them. Kim put her hand on my leg because she could tell that I was anxious. It helped a little and I gave her a small smile before turning back to Moira. She looked up with a smile on her face and said,  
“Well, congratulations Jay Halstead you’re a father. Would you like to meet Thea she’s in one of the play rooms with the other toddlers?” I was speechless. I didn’t know what to say. I was in my own world.


	2. Chapter 2

I was a father. I heard Kim answer for me with a simple yes, and grabbed my hand to get me moving. From there it was just autopilot Kim pulling me towards my daughter. I have a daughter. I’m a father... I’m a father. We entered a room with about 20 or so kids in it. It seemed 2-3 year olds. I start looking at the girls and start thinking that any one of them could be my daughter. Moira is still leading us to the corner of the room where a tiny little girl was pretending to read a book to a bear. She was just mumbling, but it was so incredible. She had my blue eyes with dark brown wavy hair like her mom. She had these light freckles along her cheeks, and I just can’t describe what I’m feeling. Moira tells us to wait there, and goes over to Thea, my daughter. She gets up and takes Moira’s hand as a way to steady yourself, and then she looks at us. She hides behind Moira, and I just think that she’s scared of us. I’m her father she shouldn’t be scared of me. I look at Kim who is just as mesmerized by her. Kim looks towards me and she realizes that I’m scared she’s scared of us. She just smiles at me and walks towards Thea. She then bends down so she’s closer to her height.  
“Hi Thea I’m Kim and this man right here is Jay do you think you could read us a story.” Thea comes out from behind Moira and smiles at Kim then she looks at me and says,  
“No” she walked over to what I assume is her bag, and pulled out something that looked like a picture. I’m not paying attention to what is the picture now. I'm just thinking what if her mom talked bad about me. What if Thea hates me. I stop thinking when I feel a tug at my hand. I look down to see Thea holding a picture of me that looked like it was in the newspaper zoomed in. She points at it then at me and says,  
“No Ja, Dada” She knew who I was. My eyes start to water because I don’t think I’ve ever heard anything as beautiful as that. I look at Kim and she is smiling as well.   
She reads us one of her books before we talk to Moira about getting out of here. She said that I just had to sign some papers and then we could leave. She said that while we were doing that Kim with the help of her assistant could work on getting Moira into the car with her stuff.  
After signing a couple papers I make my way out of the car. I see Kim holding Thea walking back and forth in front of the car. Thea’s head was on Kim’s shoulder. As I make my way towards them Kim puts a finger to her lips which I’m assuming means Thea is asleep or almost asleep.  
“All the stuff is packed up. I just didn’t want to put her in the car seat when she was just starting to fall asleep.” Kim is great. I don’t know how I would’ve done this without her. How am I going to last the night on my own?  
“Thanks for all of this. I feel guilty about asking, but could you possibly spend the night. If not that’s fine. I’m sure I can figure it…” I couldn’t finish because she cut me off saying,  
“I’m happy too, but I’m gonna have to borrow some clothes. And you owe me breakfast.” Towards the end she put a smirk on her face as she got Thea into her car seat. While, I just watched in awe. Kim really is amazing.  
We make it back to my apartment with Thea not waking up at all. She only went up when I got her out of the car seat which I’m pretty sure was uncomfortable for both of us. Hopefully I get better at it. We make our way up the stairs, me with Thea and Kim with her bag. Tomorrow is definitely a trip to the mall because Moira gave me a list of things that I would need for Thea, but said that they could wait until tomorrow because she was a little older. Thea was already fed so we just needed to get her to sleep. Moira said to put her in the middle of the bed and create a border around her with our bodies or pillows. I put her down in the middle of the bed, and started to get the pillows around her. Kim is getting her blanket and bear out of her bag to place next to her. By the time we’re done Thea is sound asleep and we go into the living room which is basically connected to my room. We left the door completely open so that we could hear her if she needed anything.  
“Hey Jay would it be ok if I took a shower?” I had almost forgotten she was there. She was so quiet.  
“Yeah sure it’s the first right.” I said not really thinking about it as I watched her go in. I hear the shower start, but then she comes out still in her clothes. She looked a little embarrassed.  
“I...uh… wasn’t kidding when I said I would need to borrow clothes” She looks so cute when she’s embarrassed.  
“Yeah I’ll go get you some. Sorry I was in my head for a moment and forgot.” I walk into my bedroom, and get Kim a pair of shorts because I’m pretty sure that my pants would go past her feet, a shirt, a pair of socks, and a sweatshirt. Just because it could get a little chilly at night. Just as I was leaving I turned to check on Thea. She was sound asleep curled into a little ball with her tiny hands wrapped around her bear. She is so innocent and pure. I just hadn’t realized I had mumbled it.  
“It’s refreshing isn’t it seeing someone so precious and sweet compared to the people we deal with at work.” Kim had walked right next to me.  
“Yeah it is. Here are the clothes. I didn’t know what you’d want so I put a little of everything, and then you can choose.” Handing her the clothes she smiled at me.  
“Thanks Jay.” Then she turned and left going straight to the bathroom. She is the best. She deserves the best. Kim would’ve made a great mom. Oh my god Kim lost her baby and she’s here helping me with my daughter who I just found out about with smiles. When she gets out of the shower I’m gonna talk to her, and make sure she is actually ok.  
After about 10 minutes I heard the shower stop, and then 5 minutes later she came out wearing my shorts, shirt, and socks. She had the sweatshirt in her hand.  
“I might use the sweatshirt later depending on how cold it gets if that’s ok.”   
“Yeah that’s fine. Hey could you come here for a minute I just wanted to talk.” I was sort of nervous bringing up her miscarriage, but I also wanted to make sure that she wasn’t hurting because she was helping me.  
“Sure Jay what’s this about.” She had her concerned look on again. It’s like she has it perfected.  
“I just wanted to check in, and make sure that you’re ok helping with all of this. Not that I’m not grateful. Trust me I am. It’s just I want to make sure that this isn’t bringing up memories about what happened 6 months ago. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m just asking that you tell me if helping me with Thea is hurting you. If it is I’m sure I can figure it out by myself because I would hate for you to be hurting because of me.” I realize I might have started to ramble, but I wanted to make sure I didn’t miss anything.  
“Jay, that's sweet, and I’m ok. After the first couple of months I started to realize that it probably wouldn’t be for the best. Adam and I weren’t really together we just hooked up after that really bad case because I wanted to forget. We weren’t going to get back together no matter what happened. Think of what that would’ve done to the baby. Growing up with two parents who don’t love each other. I wanted to be a mother. I still do, but it just wasn’t the right time. It also wasn’t with the right person. Thank you Jay for caring, but I’m fine. If I’m not I’ll let you know.” After she said that she leaned over towards me, and gave me a hug. She gave really good hugs.  
“Ok great I just wanted to make sure, and also Hank texted me while you were in the shower, and said that we both could have the day off as long as there isn’t something big. I was wondering if you would want to go shopping tomorrow with me and Thea for her stuff. If you want of course.” I didn’t want her to feel pressured into helping me more than she already was. Kim just smiled.  
“I would love too” One thing about this whole situation is that Kim and I are becoming closer which will help with our partnership.I was going to ask her if she wanted to watch a movie, but then Thea started crying. Both Kim and I bolted to my bedroom. She was just crying, and I didn’t know what to do. Kim however went right into action picking her up, and starting to rock her. Thea started to calm down, and was sniffling while she held onto Kim’s hair.  
“She might need a diaper change because she hasn’t been changed since before we left CPS, and I think she only started crying because she woke up in a new place with no one there. Jay, she's ok. Now come on you need to learn to change a diaper.” She carried Thea into the living room, and told me what to do. In no time her diaper was changed, and Thea’s eyes were already starting to drop. While I threw out the diaper Kim picked Thea up, and started to take her back to my bedroom.  
“We should probably get her back to bed so that she’s not too off schedule. Here I’ll lay her down and then you can pick whatever side you normally sleep on to be one of the barriers.I’ll go sleep in the spare room.” She tried to put Thea down while I moved the pillows from the side back to the front. When I turn back I see that Thea has a death grip on Kim’s shirt, and despite trying to stop myself I laugh a little. I try to go and help her, but the kid is not having it.   
“No, you here. No leave.” Well I guess Kim is going on the other side. Kim looks at me and I just give her an amused look and start to move the pillows and pull the comforter back. Kim lays down first with Thea on top of her before she tilts and moves Thea to the middle of the bed. I go around to my side and lay down before turning to my side to see a beautiful sight. Kim and my daughter sleeping soundly with only letting out little snores here and there.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up first out of all of us so I decided to get ready. I put the pillow barrier back up, and went to get a shower. After my shower I checked in the bedroom to see Thea basically curled up next to Kim. I could get used to seeing this. Wait what am I saying. I don’t like Kim; I’m just grateful for all her help… right? Whatever, I can’t think about this right now. I should go make breakfast. I did promise Kim breakfast. I get some fruit, and start to put together pancakes. They said that Thea can eat most softer foods as long as they were broken apart into tiny pieces. and to make sure that they weren’t too cold or too hot.   
“It smells good in here.” Kim says from the doorway holding Thea who looks like she is a sleep haze.   
“Thanks. I did promise you breakfast.” I said smiling at them as Kim takes a strawberry, and then gets Thea’s sippy cup to fill with milk.   
Once the pancakes were done we ended up passing Thea back and forth, and sharing our food with her. She really was a happy kid when she wasn’t tired. You wouldn’t even know that she lost the one person that she was close to, but she probably didn’t realize what was going on. At least I wasn’t a complete stranger.   
After we finished I volunteered to get Thea ready while Kim got ready into her spare work clothes that were in her ready bag. Getting Thea ready wasn’t that bad. At least changing her diaper and clothes. Then came probably my biggest challenge.  
“Hair!” She wanted me to do her hair. I don’t know how to do hair. What do I use? I doubt you put hair gel onto a toddlers hair. I tried to figure it out. I was probably trying for about 10 minutes before a slight giggle came from the hall entrance way.  
“You need help there partner.” Came that voice from the hall. I turn around to see Kim standing there with her bag all packed up, and already taking out what I assumed was her brush.  
“Hey T how about I do your hair?” She said as she approached Thea and bent down.  
“Yea!” Thea screamed before basically bouncing on Kim which made all of us laugh before she turned around and sat right in front of Kim as if to wait. While they were doing hair I decided to go get the list and put Thea’s bag together so that we had everything. Money wasn’t really a problem because Intelligence paid well and I never really used money on anything that wasn’t essential so I had a lot in savings.  
After what seems like hours of shopping we finally get back. It’s just about time for lunch. We ended up eating Mac n cheese for lunch. After that we played with Thea for a little bit before it was time for her nap. While she was napping Kim and I got started on putting everything together for her room which was only used as a spare room so we just put most of it in the hall closet.   
Just when we were finishing up with putting everything together Thea decided to wake up. She wasn’t crying like last night which is good. It means that she is getting used to the apartment. Kim has just gotten a call so I went to go get Thea. When I went into the room she was just waiting on the bed. I went over and picked her up. We then went back to her room where Kim still was. She was now off the phone and when we entered the room she gave a hesitant smile.  
“There is no case, and Voight just called saying that it would be fine if you want to bring Thea around to meet everyone.” Now I get why she was hesitant. It’s not that I’m ashamed of Thea. I don’t really know her yet. However, the team is going to find out sooner or later. It will help when I go back that it’s sooner.   
“Sure, let’s do it.”


	4. Chapter 4

We were here, and I was nervous to say the least. Voight had told the team and Platt about Thea. I’m pretty sure that Kim could sense that I was nervous because she squeezed my hand. We got out of the car, and I got Thea out of her carseat. When we first entered everyone was staring. Thea hid her head in the crook of my neck. Which I noticed she did when around people she didn’t know. We went straight to Platt. When she saw us her eyes went straight to Thea, and she smiled. Like a smile that reached her ears. I’ve never seen that.  
“Well hello sweetie. I’m Trudy.” She didn’t even address Kim or I. She just went straight to Thea. Kim and I give each other an amused look. After a little bit of her “talking” with Thea she turned to me.  
“Jay I already arranged for Thea to stay at the district’s daycare while you are working.” That was so Trudy Platt. Half of the time she would give us a hard time, but she cared about all of us.  
“Thanks Platt.” I really did appreciate it, but Platt doesn’t like it when we go soft on her. Well atleast Platt seems fine with it. One down and the rest of the team to go.  
“Ok enough of the sappy stuff. Up you go. The team might need a little break after being stuck with a load of paperwork.” With that she went straight to doing work, and helping a newbie. Kim and I both turned to the gate. I was nervous to say the least. At least Hailey wasn’t there so I wouldn’t have to deal with whatever is going on with her and Thea. We opened the gate, and started up. When we reached the top everyone was in the squad room. All eyes on me and Thea. Everything was frozen until Voight moved towards us.  
“Hello. I’m Hank Voight. I work with your dad.” So apparently when Thea is with you, you happen to be chopped liver. She didn’t seem as shy as she was when we first got to the precinct. Another thing I learned was that Voight isn’t really good at talking to toddlers, but none the less Thea decided she liked him. She had leaned towards him for him to hold her. Hank took her.   
Kevin was the next one to move as he approached Thea.   
“Hi sweetie my name is Kevin, but you can call me Uncle Kev if you want.” Well I guess Will will have a little bit of competition for favorite uncle. While Kim was in the shower yesterday I filled in Will. If all goes well with work they will meet in two days from now because of his shifts. Kevin was still talking to Thea. While this was happening I saw Adam look at Kim. It must be hard for him too, but after Kim gave a slight nod he went right over to Thea. He also introduced himself as an uncle.   
“That girl already has all of them wrapped around her finger, even Voight.” Said the voice next to me. I turn to look at her to see her looking right back at me. It’s like this is the first time I’m ever seeing her. I’ve never really noticed how her eyes, while a warm brown, had what seemed like golden fireworks in the center. Everything about her made her perfect. I can’t even describe what is perfect about her because it’s everything.  
“I’m sure it’s not just them that she’ll have wrapped around her fingers.” I’m pretty sure she already had me and Kim; maybe even Platt.  
“So she’ll have at least three uncles and what will Hank or Trudy be? Grandpa and Grandma.” That would be a sight. Hank Voight being called Grandpa.   
“That’s probably what it will be for Voight. I mean he treats you and Hailey like daughters. Trudy I honestly don’t know. Thea will probably be the one to decide that.” Trudy probably wouldn’t want to be called Grandma, but will most likely act like it. We look at the little group for a while before Kim turns.  
“Hey um so what do you want to do tonight. Do you want me to stay over again, or do you want to try it on your own? I could come over if you need anything. I mean are you going back tomorrow?” She looked embarrassed again. It made me smile slightly. I’m getting a sense that she wants to stay with Thea. I get it, I’m attached too. I don’t want to go back to work tomorrow, but I should.  
“I would love it if you could stay over tonight. If you wanted of course. I’m planning on going back tomorrow so it might help having someone else in the morning.” She smiled. I’m apparently getting better at reading her. We were probably going to continue talking, but then I saw Thea yawn and rub her eyes.  
“Ok, I’m pretty sure that we should be going.” As I go and take Thea from Kevin who took her after Adam decided to make her an airplane. She rested her head on my shoulder, and gripped my shirt. I could get used to this. Kim and I say our goodbyes while we turn to leave.  
On our way home we stop at Kim’s place to pick up some of her things. When we get back Thea is awake enough to have a couple pieces of the plain pizza that we picked up on our way. While I was cleaning up dinner Kim decided to get Thea a bath so that she doesn’t need one in the morning. While the bath is happening all you hear is two sets of laughter. I was getting Thea’s bottle ready. By the time they get out Kim’s hair is slightly wet, and Thea is changed in pajamas with her wet hair in braids. She has her head on Kim’s shoulder and her thumb is in her mouth. I grab the bottle and we both go to Thea’s room to put her to bed. Kim lays her down and I give her the bottle. She has her eyes close by the time she finishes her bottle. I take the bottle and baby monitor. We turn to go back to the living room.   
After I had cleaned the bottle, both Kim and I both changed into sleep clothes. We ended up falling asleep after watching a movie in my room.


End file.
